Entre tres es permitido
by Ellewan
Summary: Esa noche Eren no esperaba tener otro encuentro amoroso con Levi, mucho menos que terminaría aprendiendo de la manera más placentera que el sexo no necesariamente es solo cosa de dos. *Lemon Levi/Eren/Jean*


**¡Saludos! Aquí de nuevo, esta vez con un regalo para Charlie Saint Troll que me pidió algo así mas o menos. Espero de verdad que le guste especialmente y a todos los que pasen a leer.**

**Esto es puro PRON nada de trama ni nada jajajajaja, solo una pobre excusa para juntarlos y hacer maravillas. Ahora bien, aclaro que nunca había escrito un trío y este oneshot en serio significó un verdadero reto, así que por favor me hacen saber que tal ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto.**

**Dedicado a: Charlie Saint Troll con muucho amorsh. Supongo que esto será tu feliz año nuevo y navidad de parte mía :P**

**Advertencias: LEMON casi el capitulo entero, nada de trama, palabras sucias, muchos gritos y mordidas. Si puedes con eso no hay problema.**

* * *

El panorama en la habitación de Eren podía ser definido con una sola palabra que sería "TENSIÓN". El chico conocido como "La esperanza de la humanidad" estaba acostado en su cama, cubierto casi por completo en sábanas limpias y olorosas, que se encargaban de cubrir su cuerpo repleto de marcas rojizas, púrpuras, moretones, mordidas, arañazos, entre otras cosas más.

En otra esquina, Mikasa portaba su uniforme correctamente, su rostro deslumbraba en una hermosa furia hacia cierta persona y Jean estaba casi listo para sostenerla en caso de que le saltara encima.

Al lado de la cama el sargento estaba sentado, no quitaba los ojos de encima de Jean, esas oscuras pupilas centellaban en celos, furia y resaca también. Por alguna razón, ni siquiera había ido a entrenar a los reclutas (cosa nunca antes vista), todo el tiempo lo había pasado junto a Eren como si al separarse de él, Eren se fuera a desvanecer. Estaba de brazos y piernas cruzados, con el uniforme a medio poner, despeinado y en resumen, desarreglado (otra cosa nunca antes vista, ni siquiera cuando andaba de vándalo en la ciudad subterránea.

-Eren, ¿Seguro que no necesitas un médico? - Mikasa estaba preocupada, su hermano seguía tumbado en la cama y ya era medio día, cada minúsculo movimiento que hacía parecía dolerle y su cuello estaba lleno de moretones, su boca estaba rojiza, parecía que le habían dado un puñetazo. Miraba con odio infernal al sargento que parecía hacerle guardia al de ojos verdes.

-No hace falta, mañana estaré bien.-Le contestó con la voz ida, parecía que había estado en un concierto gritando toda la noche. Se volteó para darle la espalda a la asiática algo molesto cuando notó sus ojos fijos en sus marcas rojizas y amoratadas del cuello. "Maldito Jean".

-Eh..Mikasa, deberíamos irnos, si la nena se siente mal lo mejor es dejarla descansar.- Se burló como siempre Jean, nervioso al ver los puños fuertemente cerrados de la morena e imaginándolos enterrados en su cara, ¡Oh! también debió imaginar los sables de Levi convirtiéndolo en yegua.

-...Muérete- Le contestó Eren sin mucho ánimo. Jean se retiró casi corriendo cuando vio a Levi pararse de su silla en dirección a donde estaba, Mikasa le siguió unos segundos después de mala gana.

Lejos del sótano, Erwin esa mañana se levantó decidido a jamás buscar frazadas él mismo en medio de la noche al sótano, aunque tuviera que tirarle la puerta a Mike, Hanji o quien sea, pero solo estaba seguro que no pondría un pie en ese lugar nunca más. Hanji se levantó de mal humor, sentía en su interior que se había perdido de algo importante en su vida, de esas cosas que solo se ven una sola vez en siglos.

* * *

Pasarse de copas descontrola a cualquiera, a algunos los hace hablar como loros, a otros los tranquiliza más de la cuenta, otros tantos hacen locuras de las que se arrepienten toda la vida, pero a cierto sargento, el alcohol lo hacía hervir y no precisamente de furia, más bien sacaba toda la lujuria reprimida dentro de su ser, lograba que hasta Mike con babydoll se vea atractivo frente a sus ojos. Las nefastas noches en que Levi sale a tomar, se convierte en el hombre más cachondo de la humanidad, Levi no habla mucho borracho, no hace estupideces, no se queda dormido, no camina torcido, solamente fija sus ojos en alguna presa y descarga toda su tensión sexual en la víctima. Erwin conocía perfectamente bien esta faceta, de hecho temió por la integridad de su trasero alguna vez, por lo que siempre cuidaba de que su compañero no perdiera el control, pero no siempre estaba allí para eso y por consiguiente, esta noche sería grabada con fuego en la memoria de dos jovencitos afortunados.

Si, porque nadie se ha quejado del sargento por esto, a excepción de Erwin porque no le gusta abajo.

* * *

-¡Quítate de encima, bestia!- Eren no se caracterizaba por tener mucha paciencia, mucho menos con los caballos. Así que su ira se hizo presente en el mismo momento en que Jean entró al sótano, abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró como caballo por su corral, atrapó las solapas de su chaqueta y le estampó un furioso beso en los labios. Le mordió toda la boca y prácticamente lo obligó a abrirla para entrar su lengua en ella, con su pierna hizo tropezar a Eren para que cayera sobre la cama con él encima, Eren entre besos gritaba y forcejeaba para quitárselo, sin mucho éxito. -¡Caballo castrado, yegua mal parida, potro deforme!…..-Se le acababan los insultos y también se reprendía a sí mismo por no tomarse los entrenamientos más en serio, ese cuerpo tan delgado le estaba poniendo en desventaja.

Eren no obtuvo respuesta de Jean, cosa que le extrañó, el chico solía ser muy receptivo con sus improperios, mas esta vez parecía ignorarlo por completo. En sus ojos podía ver seguridad en lo que hacía, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo revelaba un ligero temblor, aun así lo que más le molestaba al de ojos verdes era notar que el trato brusco le recordaba al sargento y esos besos no le desagradaban del todo.

"¿Lo estoy engañando?" Se preguntó alarmado y descuidando su defensa, que Jean aprovechó para abrir bien su chaqueta y morder su cuello. Eren gimió contrariado en parte por el dolor de la mordida y por el placer que le provocaba ese dolor. Aprovechando la distracción del menor, Jean le subió la camiseta hasta ver los pezones del otro. No tardó en morder uno, sacando otro gemido esta vez ahogado.

Pero no se rendiría tan fácil, así que en un descuido le atinó un fuerte puñetazo en el costado con la esperanza de que se quitara, pero lejos de eso Jean tan solo se separó de su boca visiblemente molesto y clavó sus rodillas con saña en los muslos de Eren hasta hacerlo gritar.

"Soy un masoquista."

Debía detenerlo, sintió las caricias de las manos callosas por su cintura. Debía golpearlo, se retorció cuando Kirstein mordió su clavícula…..Pero todo rastro de lujuria o placer desapareció cuando sintió la cabeza de Jean recostarse en su vientre y lo escuchó suspirar derrotado.

-No….no puedo….- Susurró derrotado el más alto. La verdad había visto a Eren en sus sueños, en ellos el chico gritaba, peleaba con valentía pero al final era derrotado, pero no hablamos de titanes comegente, hablamos del "titán" entre los pantalones de Jean, quien lo hacía suyo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Esto lo tenía bastante frustrado, no se trata de una, ni dos, ni tres veces que soñaba con Eren en "esas" situaciones, diferentes lugares y muchísimas posiciones, cada noche por más que se acostaba pensando en Mikasa y sus atributos, terminaba en sueños disfrutando de Eren.

-¿Pero qué?! - El colmo de los colmos, el idiota se mete a su habitación para casi violarlo y ahora se pone como si fuera la víctima y lo peor de todo, se había puesto duro. Una cuchilla se clavó en su corazón al recordar al sargento y su cara decepcionada si lo viera en esas fachas.

-Pero que escena más indecente. Eren ¿Me podrías explicar esto? -Dijo Levi desde el marco de la puerta, con una cara de pocos amigos, fulminando a todo ser vivo dentro de la habitación con la mirada.

-¡Sa….sargento! - Eren creyó que los ojos explotarían al verlo allí con esa cara. Rápidamente intentó quitarse de encima a su compañero sin mucho éxito, Jean seguía sosteniendo sus manos y presionaba con su peso los muslos de Eren sentado sobre ellos, estaba inmóvil mirando a su superior en estado de shock, abría y cerraba la boca como quien dirá algo, pero nada salía de su boca. -¡P…puedo explicarlo! ¡No…no es lo que parece! - Gritó Eren con desesperación cuando el sargento comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama.

Grande fue su sorpresa y Eren pasó a ser quien se quedaba inmóvil sobre la cama, con los ojos más abiertos que un pez cuando vio como Levi tomó a Jean de los cabellos y lo besó en los labios con furia, Jean estaba sorprendido pero no tardó en corresponder a su superior. Un beso violento donde ambos batían sus lenguas dentro y fuera de sus bocas, cuando Jean saboreó el buen vino de la boca del contrario entendió todo, pero por alguna razón la sensualidad desplegada en ese beso, junto al chico impulsivo debajo de él, lo llenó de deseo y se nubló su mente, deseaba experimentar y vaya que el sargento besa bien.

-¿Sargento? -

En medio del beso Levi bajó su mano libre hasta el bulto sobresaliente en la entrepierna de Eren y lo apretó hasta hacerlo gritar. La saliva recorría el mentón de Jean, pero poco les importaba eso, no cuando el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad lamía sus labios como si hubiera miel en ellos y Eren esperaba en la cama por atención.

Finalmente se separaron y Levi miró por el rabillo de sus ojos a su pareja con deseo.

-Bésalo y quítale la maldita chaqueta - Ordenó a Jean mirando a los ojos sin dudar. Jean obedeció sin dudarlo mucho, por la reacción de Eren cuando llegó podría concluir que algo había entre ellos, por lo que no quiso ser demasiado atrevido y solo juntó sus labios con los de Eren y se separó segundos después. -Así no, te acabo de enseñar, mocoso. Hazlo sangrar, haz que duela y le gustará más. - Aclaró con sorna el superior, empujó a Jean de encima de Eren cuando se disponía a besarlo mejor, pero al ver las intenciones del menor de escapar le sostuvo las piernas mientras Jean se encargó de sus brazos. -Buen chico.

-N…no…Jean no….sargento…ahh….Levi ¡Agh! - Movía su rostro a los lados para evitar que Jean lo besara otra vez, la vergüenza sofocó todo rastro de ira hasta que sus ojos se aguaron, Levi no era el hombre más recatado del mundo pero tampoco pensó que consentiría algo así. Jean se había sentado sobre el abdomen de Eren, mientras que Levi mantenía sus piernas abiertas con su cuerpo entre ellas, forcejeaba por sacar las correas del equipo y quitarle los pantalones, gracias a Sina no traía las botas puestas.

-Haz silencio, quédate quieto y te gustará.- Ordenó Levi incómodo por el griterío del chico, ya lo haría chillar por más y quejarse menos. Ni bien terminó de hablar, notó dos grandes moretones en cada muslo del chico, cosa que le hizo enfurecer con Jean, pero estaba tan excitado que descartó el pensamiento apenas llegó, se conformó con lamer suavemente ambas zonas y acariciarlas. Cuando se sintió conforme y hubo terminado de humedecer todo , se concentró en lamer toda la extensión del miembro de Eren, que para estas alturas estaba más que despierto. Seguido de hacer presión con su lengua en la punta.

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Mmm! -Esa caricia lo volvía loco, tanto placer sintió que perdió su fuerza y en su descuido Jean aprovechó para comerle la boca en un beso.

Se sentía tan bien, el placer de ser consentido al mismo tiempo en su boca y su miembro parecía irreal. Se supone que debería sentirse culpable por permitir que Jean lo toque y bese de esa forma, pero el sargento está presente y no parece importarle tampoco, si a Levi no le molesta compartirlo, pues a disfrutar.

-Mis..mis manos, suéltame Jean ¡Ahh!.- Le pidió entre besos, esa carita de húmeda y sonrojada, con los ojos dilatados de Eren terminó por derretir a Jean quien obedeció, acariciando ahora las mejillas calientes del castaño y retomando el beso, ese beso indecoroso con sabor a sangre de los dos. Sin quedarse atrás Eren coló sus manos por dentro de la camiseta de Jean comenzado a acariciar toda esa piel tersa y ejercitada del mayor, para ese entonces Levi había comenzado a engullir su miembro, por lo que cuando apretaba la punta con sus labios Eren gemía más fuerte y arañaba la espalda del más alto.

Eren se separó con brusquedad de la boca de jean, se removió y gritó fuerte cuando sintió dos dedos colarse de golpe dentro de él al mismo tiempo que Levi tragaba todo su miembro. Viendo esto el más alto se dirigió al cuello del titán para morderlo hasta hacerle moretones. Como desquite Eren le enterraba las uñas en la espalda.

-¡Levi…Levi! ¡Ahh!- De toda esta situación eso era lo único que le molestaba a Jean, Eren solo gemía y gritaba el nombre del sargento y eso lo irritaba. Por eso comenzó a torturar los pezones del chico con sus dientes, estaba desesperado y ansioso por obligarlo a atender su miembro con esa boquita tan traviesa que tanto llamaba a su sargento.

Los dedos de Levi alcanzaron pronto el punto de placer de Eren, logrando que arqueara la espalda y gritara más, por el movimiento desesperado de sus caderas contra su boca podía asumir que estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que se separó de golpe dejando todo ese placer acumulado y una sensación de orgasmo frustrado en el chico, se deleitó con los espasmos en su cuerpo y las quejas que murieron en su garganta en forma de gritos por las mordidas de Jean.

-Dale la vuelta, niño.- dijo Levi complacido después con la vista que tuvo del rostro excitado del castaño cuando Jean se movió para voltearlo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a Eren tan dócil, últimamente sus encuentros eran una batalla campal donde le costaba cada vez más dominarlo, pero una vez se excita y se le toca en los lugares indicados, se rinde como todo un princeso.

-¡Ah! ¡Mmm! - Justo el panorama perfecto para Levi, ese trasero alzado, solo para él y Levicito, amaba ver a Eren en cuatro apoyándose en sus codos, sin poder resistirlo comenzó a darle nalgadas para enrojecer esa parte.

En el otro extremo de Eren, Jean aprovechó sus gritos para introducir dos de sus dedos en su boca, simulando penetraciones con ellos.

-Buen chico, pero mira que sucio eres, Eren.-Le elogió excitado y sacando su miembro con la otra mano para masturbarse. Entre tanto observaba a ratos al sargento que parecía prepararse para tomar a Eren en esa posición. Lo vio quitarse la camiseta que traía puesta, como era su día libre andaba de civil, así que le fue fácil quitársela y bajar lo necesario sus pantalones.

Y vaya qué sorpresa cuando vio lo que escondía, ciertamente los uniformes escondían muchas cosas: el abdomen marcado de Mikasa, el cuerpazo de Hanji e indiscutiblemente ese Adonis hecho carne que tenía en frente, sus músculos cuidadosamente marcados justo lo necesario, y más abajo una pieza que no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie. Automáticamente aumentó el ritmo de su mano y tragó duro, bajó su vista hasta Eren para contemplarlo lamer todos sus dedos y entrarlos a su boca como su fueran dulces, alternando lamidas y mordidas, se sintió ansioso por ver la cara de Eren al ser penetrado por su superior y luego embestido duro y sin cuidado.

-Ata sus manos con esto, le gustará.- Afirmó convencido el sargento pasándole la camiseta y sosteniendo las caderas de su pareja para que no se mueva. Antes de que Eren pudiera objetar por eso, ni lento ni perezoso lo penetró hasta el fondo de una sola estocada.

Eren gritó como nunca, asustando un poco a Jean al verlo así, se dejó caer completamente sobre el lecho y boqueaba por aire, le dio algo de pena pero le ató las manos como le había dicho Levi. Es que lo único que sirvió como lubricante fue el líquido pre-seminal en el pene de Levi, así que resultó algo doloroso para Eren, a quien no pareció importarle demasiado ya que su rostro era una mezcla perfecta entre dolor y placer, mucho placer. Jadeó con más fuerza cuando sintió una fuerte estocada en su interior y una presión poderosa en su próstata, en ese mismo momento se corrió copiosamente sobre la cama, a esa le siguieron otras embestidas más con ese ritmo desesperante que le hacía gritar con locura en medio de su orgasmo. Levi jadeaba ligeramente, nunca fue muy ruidoso en la cama, ni siquiera borracho. Pero esa vista y sensación lo traía loco, así que sin contenerse arremetió contra el cuerpo de su Eren con fuerza.

-¡Vamos, nos descubrirán si sigue con el escándalo, encárgate de su boca, mocoso! ¡Nng! - Y es que los gritos de Eren despertarían a todo el cuartel si seguía así. Jean se había dedicado a contemplar toda esa sensualidad del sargento, por un momento, incluso deseó estar en el lugar de Eren, quien ahora se retorcía frente a él presa de las potentes estocadas del sargento, hasta podía imaginar esa entrada contraerse y dilatarse al ritmo de los movimientos de cadera contrarios y pues su imaginación voló hasta hacerlo calentarse más.

-Bueno chico suicida, órdenes son órdenes.

Con fuerza y con la excitación a tope, sostuvo la cabeza de Eren por los cabellos, vio como un hilo de saliva se escurría por su boca, sus ojos entrecerrados y pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras gemía cada vez que Levi entraba. Sucumbió a la tentación de besarlo, succionando su lengua y excitándose más con los gemidos y gritos que morían en su boca.

Unos momentos después se separó del castaño y dirigió la cabeza del castaño hasta su propio miembro haciendo un poco de presión en sus labios. Eren, quien había perdido la razón hace mucho, no lo pensó dos veces para comenzar a chupar ese miembro que se le hizo tan apetecible. Jean se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior al sentir esa boca al parecer experta hacerle un trabajito muy bien hecho allí.

-Perra, así que disfrutas por delante y detrás eh - Levi gustaba de hablar sucio en la cama. En verdad no estaba nada lejos de la realidad, mucho menos cuando comenzó a masturbar al castaño, se apretó más para darle más placer a Levi, que le hablen así, cerca del oído lo ponía a mil, a parte de sentirse lleno por todos lados. Las estocadas del sargento movían el cuerpo de Eren hacia delante, causando que engullera más del miembro de Jean, así que cuando Levi se retiraba, Eren también sacaba gran parte de Jean de su boca cuando su cuerpo se deslizaba un poco hacia atrás. La habitación de Eren se cargó de los sonidos obscenos de la entrada del chico y los movimientos húmedos de su boca en la felación, los gemidos ahogados de Eren, los gemidos también sofocados de Jean, los suspiros y jadeos del sargento y la cama que amenazaba con romperse, nada más indecente.

-Ya….ya casi…-Jean sabía que no duraría mucho más y deseó ver a Eren tragar su semilla, así que aceleró los movimientos de Eren con su mano y sostuvo su cabeza fuertemente contra su pene al momento de eyacular. Eren apretó sus ojos y se sintió en un principio ahogado por la cantidad de líquido y las embestidas por detrás pero no se quejó tampoco, aun con el pene de Jean en su boca se atrevió a mirarlo, como pidiendo que lo saque, su rostro se mantenía en constante movimiento por las arremetidas en su trasero.

-Trágalo.- Ordenó Jean sacando su pene de la boca del menor, comenzó a excitarse de nuevo cuando vio mejor la cara de Eren y parte de su semen resbalando por sus labios. Lo vio retorcerse de placer y hacer un esfuerzo por tragarlo todo, hasta que volvió a ser capaz de abrir su boca.

-¡L…Levi…Levi! Me voy a…..¡AhhhH! - En ese momento el sargento arremetió con una fuerza brutal contra el chico buscando correrse también, cosa que logró justo después de él, con la ayuda de las contracciones del recto de Eren, quien liberó su esencia con un gemido de lo más indecente, apretando sus ojos y soltando unas cuantas lágrimas. Levi dejó salir tan solo un gruñido, complacido por darle otro orgasmo al chico. Salió de él casi de inmediato para apoyarse con una mano sobre la cama, sin llegar a recostarse.

-No me digan que ya no pueden más.- Dijo Levi con burla cuando vio a los dos chicos exhaustos, jadeando sobre la cama. -Si estas tan cansado supongo que ya no quieres metérsela, o me equivoco.-Terminó por decir con desinterés , mirando la entrada de Eren que chorreaba con semen, ya se estaba excitando de nuevo.-Será fácil, debe estar dilatado y lubricado así que no hay que prepararlo.- Refiriéndose a su esperma y grosor, y era cierto, la segunda vez en una misma noche siempre es fácil la penetración y mucho menos dolorosa.

-¡Claro que quiero, señor!- Esas palabras fueron como afrodisíaco para el de ojos miel, quien se recuperó al instante dejando ver una nueva erección.

"La imaginación adolescente". Pensó Levi un poco sorprendido con lo rápido que se irguió y la relativa poca estimulación. Eren el pobre estaba con los reyes magos, envuelto en su propio placer y encerrado en su mundo.

-Bien, su trasero es todo tuyo. Primera y última vez, así que aprovecha la oportunidad.- Dijo cediendo su lugar al otro joven y dirigiéndose al rostro de su novio. Jean hacía los preparativos con Eren, dígase alzar su trasero, acariciar la zona y contemplar el trabajo de Levi, esa entrada perfectamente dilatada, húmeda y sonrosada por el esfuerzo. Levi aprovechó estos momentos para acariciar con sus dedos los labios hinchados del castaño, besó sus mejillas y desató sus manos, pero solo para entonces cubrir sus ojos con la misma tela.

Complacido con su trabajo y la falta de resistencia de Eren, lo alzó hasta hacerlo quedar de rodillas, con las piernas un poco separadas, más semen salió de su entrada, embarrando el pene de Jean en el proceso.

-Te partiré en dos.- Le dijo emocionado en su oído, rozando su miembro contra su entrada.

Levi coordinó su boca con la primera embestida del chico, con eso ahogó el grito de Eren con su lengua. Continuó besándolo conforme Jean aceleraba los movimientos de su cadera, cegado por el placer del momento. Eren se sentía desfallecer, con sus ojos inhabilitados no podía saber dónde tocaría el sargento, sus manos viajaron por su cuello, acarició y pellizcó sus lastimados pezones, su espalda, abrió sus nalgas un poco más para facilitarle el trabajo al otro, todo eso sin parar de besarlo. Allí Eren entendió todo, Levi estaba borracho.

-¡Levi…Levi!-

-¡Eren…..Eren….! - Ambos gemían el nombre del otro entre besos, aunque uno más fuerte que el otro.

Después sus manos fueron a ambos miembros, se encargó de juntarlos para comenzar a masturbarlos juntos, con lo lubricados que estaban sus mano se movía con gran facilidad. Eren se sostenía de la espalda de Levi para evitar caerse o desmayarse, gemía fuerte dentro de la boca de su novio sin poder evitarlo.

Por un lado Eren descubrió que estaba cumpliendo una de sus fantasías, ser dominado por dos hombres con sexo duro y nada de delicadeza. Por su parte Jean estaba en la gloria, viendo a Eren quien suponía era su rival, siendo sometido por él junto al sargento. Pero Levi casi estaba en otro mundo tanto por el placer como por el alcohol, seguro recordaría todo después pero jamás compartiría a Eren estando sobrio.

Entre besos, y otras caricias, Eren fue el primero en correrse, por tercera vez esa noche, seguido de Jean dentro suyo y por último Levi entre ambos. En esta ocasión los tres se desplomaron en la cama cansados y faltos de aire. Jean se apiadó de Eren y liberó sus ojos entre jadeos.

-Bien, tú gozaste bastante ya, así que puedes retirarte ya, una sola palabra y verás tus partes nobles colgar en el tendedero de ropa.-Habló amenazante el sargento y le indicó al chico que saliera de allí a lavarse.

-¡Si señor!- Salió disparado del sótano como alma perseguida por el diablo. Ya lejos y camino a los baños, supo que sus dudas estaban claras, lo de marco no fue un error y él era más gay que un unicornio y se lanzaría con todo para conseguirse a Armin.

-Bien, ahora tenemos lo que resta de la noche para nosotros, SOLOS. - Declaró Levi en lo que se colocaba sobre Eren, quien ya estaba pensando en dormir. Se sintió más que feliz de saber que en todo el encuentro, Eren únicamente había gritado su nombre, lo hacía sentirse tan dueño del chico.

-¿C…como…?! - No pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue silenciado rápidamente por un beso húmedo.

-...Y es cierto, tu amiguito tiene la cara de caballo.-

* * *

**¡Esto es todo por hoy! Jajajaja Levi no es como yo, que me duermo como tronco con un par de tragos T.T **

******Me diculpan si se me escapó algo sin sentido o errores, espero no hacer sangrar a nadie por eso XDDD Si veo algo después lo editaré para corregirlo.**

**Informando: **

**Estoy escribiendo un especial para "contrato equivocado" no muchos lo leen, pero para los que lo hacen, pues alguien por allí preguntó si habría trio Erwin-Levi-Eren (con Levi al medio), al principio pensé "Nah", pero tuve la idea de hacer un "Bonus Hentai", algo así como un spin-off del fic, donde será la misma trama pero un Levi gatito entre tremendos machos. XDDDDDD *Derrame***

**También hay por allí un par de oneshots lemonosos de esos que tanto me gusta hacer, uno de ellos con otro trío, para complacer a una personita por allí. **

**Actualicé "Explorando el castillo" también. Siguen abiertas las peticiones de lugares para que el duo más caliente folle.**

**Muchísimas gracias de antemano por todas las personas que leen, dan follow y me dan review. Me ayudan a mejorar y dan ánimos para seguir.**


End file.
